Loving you
by welas asih
Summary: Hyunseung hanya ingin mencintainya, dengan sederhana. Junseung


hyunseung tersenyum sedih. Matanya menatap sendu pada pria berambut blonde yang tengah asik mengobrol bersama teman-temannya.

'Jang Hyunseung,sadarlah! Dia bukan milikmu lagi',maki Hyunseung pada dirinya sendiri.

Hyunseung menepuk dadanya pelan sambil mengambil nafas panjang.

"Yaks. Yong Junhyung."

Hyunseung berlari kecil ke arah namja blonde dan teman-temannya.

Pletak. "Aau" rintih namja berambut blonde yang diketahui bernama Junhyung.

Hyunseung berkacak pinggang sambil berpura-pura marah pada Junhyung.

"Appo,Seung.. tatapan marahmu itu lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan jitakanmu tadi. Smile,ne"

Junhyung merajuk pada Hyunseung sambil memamerkan seringaiannya.

Yeoseob yang berdiri disamping Junhyung tertawa renyah mendapati ekspresi Junhyung itu.

"Seungi hyung, kali ini ulah apa lagi yang dilakukan Junie"

Yeoseob menatap simpati(?) pada Hyunseung. Namun tangan nya bergelantung manja di lengan Junhyung.

"Seobie.. katakan pada kekasihmu itu untuk tidak memasak lagi. Salah, katakan padanya jangan pernah masuk dapur lagi"

"Junie mengobrak-abrik dapurmu hyung,haha"

Tawa Yeoseob membuat sebuah senyum terkulum di bibir Junhyung.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatkan sarapan untukmu,Seungie. Sebagai ucapan trimakasih karna sudah membiarkanku menginap beberapa hari ini. Tapi mana aku tau jadi nya seperti itu,Seungie"

Junhyung menatap Hyunseung dengan pandangan memelas, sementara tangan kanan Junhyung mengulus punggung tangan Yeobeo yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Huh.! Dasar. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah hyungie ku tersayang. Mengombelnya dilanjutkan nanti ya. Kelas itu sudah masuk", potong Kikwang yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat drama junseung pagi-pagi. Ya, karna adegan-adegan seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi setiap hari . Hyunseung yang mengomeli Junhyung. Selalu ada saja tingkah Junghyung tiapa hari yang berbuah hadiah omelan dari sahabat baiknya, Hyunseung.

Ya, Hyunseung dan Junhyung adalah sahabat baik sejak kecil. Sebenarnya mereka sempat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Itu semua hanya pura-pura untuk membuat Yeoseob- Junhyung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya- cemburu. Ya dan akhirnya Yeoseob dan Junhyung bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah Hyunseung menyadarkan mereka berdua.

Hyunseung berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sudah tak asing selama 1bulan ini.

255.

Hyunseung dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamar ruangan 255. Ia melebarkan senyum nya saat mendapati sang pasien yang sedang membaca di tempat tidur.

"Hey, my Ilhoonie.. how was your day?"

Hyunseung berdiri disamping Ilhoon yang sekarang tersenyum senang menatap Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Hyungie.."

Ilhoon berseru sambil merentangkan tangan nya pada Hyunseung agar sang hyung memeluknya. Tanpa ragu,Hyunseung memeluk dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu.

" Hari ini sangat menyenangkan hyung, karna hari ini dokter So mengijinkanku untuk keluar dari penjara ini"

Ilhoon menunjukkan senyum termanisnya yang membuat Hyunseung mencubit gemas pipi Ilhoon.

"Tapi, kenapa Junie hyung tak menjenguk ku juga hyungie. Apa Junie hyung masih marah padaku?"

Mata Ilhoon menerawang sedih ke arah luar jendela. Kejadian 1 bulan lalu terlintas dengan jelas dalam pikirannya Hari dimana ia hampir saja mati karna over dosis obat tidur. Sejak perceraian ke dua orang tuanya 1tahun lalu, ia memilih untuk hidup bersama hyung nya Junhyung. Dengan segala hal yang membebani pikirannya, insomnia menjadi momok untuknya. Ia tak bisa tidur tanpa menelan pil obat tidur.

flashback

Ilhoon berjalan gontai memasuki apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama hyung nya.

Gelap. Ah, hyung nya pasti belum pulang atau mungkin tak pulang lagi. Tes Tes. Entah sejak kapan Ilhoon menangis.

"Hyung. Appa. Eomma!" Isak nya. Terus saja ia memanggil ketiga orang yang sangat dicintainya, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang makin deras menetes. Ia tak tau dimulai dari kapan keluarganya menjadi terpecah belah. Appa nya yang begitu lembut menjadi orang yang sangat keras. Eomma nya yang begitu periang menjadi orang yan pendiam. Dan hyung nya..

Ilhoon mengambil 2 butir pil obat tidur yang langsung dia minum.

Jika saja aku tak mengungkit 'hal' itu..

Ilhoon menelan 2 butir pil lagi.

Jika saja aku tak memaksakan..

Dengan berlinangan air mata, ia menelan seluruh pil yang tersisa di botol.

Mianhae..hiks.. Mianhae

End flashback

Hyunseung mengusap pela kepala Ilhoon.

"Junie sedang bekerja Hooney. Nanti malam dia pasti datang menjenguk Hooney"

" Tapi sudah hampir sebulan hyung. Dan Junie hyung juga belum mau memaafkanku dan..hiks.. hiks.. hyung.."

Hyunseung memeluk erat Ilhoon.

Tuhan, lindungi mereka.

air mata mengalir di pipi Hyunseung.

_aku mencintaimu.._

_sangat mencintaimu.._

'Seung'

'Hmm'

'Aku takut'

'Hmm'

'Seung'

'Tidurlan jun'

'Seungie-ah'

'Berisik'

'Ya jangan memelukku seperti itu. Aku tak bisa bernafas'

' Tapi kau sangat hangat. Membuatku sangat nyaman'

'Aku bukan selimut tau'

'Tapi kau selalu menyelimuti hatiku,Seungie'

'Hweek'

'Hihihi'

'...'

'Terimakasih,seung'

'...'

'Saranghae'

Deg.

'My bestfriend'

Hyunseung menatap kosong pada dinding di depan nya. Mana mungkin ia bisa tidur saat orang yang sangat ia cintai memeluknya begitu erat. Semoga Junhyung tak mendengar deguban jantungku.. dan jeritan sakit hati ini.


End file.
